yugiohfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: THE MOVIE MISSING PIECE
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: THE MOVIE MISSING PIECE is a fan made movie idea for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Taking place 2 years after Season 4 of GX, it focuses on Jaden Yuki chasing after the mysterious Duelist DT, who has kidnapped April Hikari and is attacking his freinds for some unknown reason. The film clears up the hanging plot threads of Darkness and The Light of Darkness still being around, reveals Apirl's real parents, reveals what Jessie was chosen for, and updates the Charater's Decks to include the newer cards. Synopis Two years have passed since Jaden Yuki has graduated from Duel Academy, and since then, he's been wandering the world with Yubel, not too sure what to do with his life. That all changes when he gets a phone call from Alexis: April has been kidanpped! The Duelist that did so, DT, leads Jaden on a chase that allows him to meet up with his friends once again....and reveals serval, dark truths about the Light of Destruction and Darkness. Cast and staff Cast * Kenn * Sane Kobayashi * Taiki Matsuno * Takeshi Maeda * Koji Yusa * Akira Ishida * Masami Suzuki * Yuki Masuda Director : Shin Itagaki Original Work: Konami Screen Play : Mayori Sekijima Animatin : LIDENFILMS Theme Song performance : Kenn and Jam Project Characters * Jaden Yuki * Yubel * Layman Banner * Alexis Rhodes * Atticus Rhodes * Zane Truesdale * Syrus Truesdale * Chazz Princeton * Slade Princeton * Jagger Princeton * Santorious * Serena * Aster Pheonix * Jim Corcadile Cook * Yusuke Fujiwara * Blair Fanning * Tryanno Haselberyy * Jasmine * Mindy * Chancellor Sheppard * Jesse Anderson * Dr Crowler * Adrian Gecko * Maximillion Pegasus * Seto Kaiba * Axel Brodie * Dimitri * Belowski * Beauregard * Brier * Bastion Misawa * Tania * David Rabb The plot is kickstarted when April is seemingly kidnapped by a mysterious Duelist called DT. Jaden, Jessie, Jim, Alexis, Chazz and Syrus all Duel DT at various points, with various levels of win, but Jessie's victory with Crystal Beast Diamond Wolf, Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, and Crystal Beast Gem Chimera revealed DT to be April herself, who faints from exertion. Later in the night, she wakes up and hunts down Jaden for a Duel, who is being told the horrible truth by Trueman. During the Duel, she confirms Trueman's words: She is the true host of the Light of Destruction, as her body a reincarnation of the Queen of Light, who was the first host of the Light of Destruction, who killed The King of Light, Jessie's former self and the host of the Light of Progention, and also killed was killed by the Supreme King, the avatar of Gentle Darkness. Jaden's refusal to fight and fluctuation emotions meant that April had an easy lead on him, but the Supreme King came out from Jaden's psych again and proceed to turn the Duel around, dealing back the damage April had dealt. It was only through Jessie and Yubel's intervention that Jaden regained control of himself. The Light of Destruction boosted April to her limits and transformed her deck into 'it's true form', but Jaden and Jessie defeated her together with 'Wiseman Rainbow Dragon', "Elemental HERO Dualinatrix" and "Crystal Neo Spacian Aquamarine Dolphin". Trueman then went to kill her when she fainted, but he was downed by a kick to the head and shove to the back by an angry Chazz and Jim respectively, and Jaden used "Super Polymerisation" to fuse him, Jessie Trueman and April together, and thus destroying the Cruel and Gentle Darkness and Lights of Progenation and Destruction permanently. April woke up with no memory of the incident, and expressed confusion as why Jesse and Jaden were on top of her. She's later seen returning to Duel Collage with Alexis after Alexis got out of hospital. Category:Fanmade Movie